mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Labyrinth
Secret Labyrinth '''is the 11th main course in Super Mario: The Power Star Journey. As the name suggests the level consists of a maze filled with secret passages. In Overworld 2, head to the side of the mountain and walk into the grey/black wall to enter the stage. The main problem with this in this stage though, is that you could wander around the maze all you like, but only one star is present at a time, leading to a very tedious level. The other problem is that the Red Coin mission is extremely early on in this level and is unavoidable. The maze actually is not too big once you get used to it, however. It is very important you know how to get to the Amp and the 1-up in this stage, as they are the best landmarks to judge where you are in the cave, though the ways to get to them are laid out within the guide. Levels '''Star 1: The Switch of the Labyrinth When Mario first enters the level there is a transparent wall that shows another part of the maze. If you look at it closer, you can actually see the star in the top right corner. Sadly, the one way to get there is going through the maze. Enter and follow the path until you hear or see an amp (there are really no other passages until you get here). Instead of running past it, take the route opposite to reach the big room visible from the start. The purple switch isnt hidden and will spawn a block path on top of the nearby rocks. Mario has to quickly jump on each block to get to the other side. However, it is quite a pain due to the short time limit, the camera, and the spacing of the blocks. Another way you can get on here is the press the switch and wall kick off the wall with the star, breaking the block above you, and the wall kicking again to bounce off the next farthest block. Star 2: 8 Red Coins in the Maze Mario must locate 8 red coins hidden in the huge maze. The location and path are as follows: # Run through the maze until you reach the amp. Head towards the giant room where the previous star was but instead of entering it, follow the small path to the left. # In the big room where Star 1 was in. # Now run past the Amp and eventually you will find the next coin in a long hallway. # Take your first right, as going straight will lead to a dead end, and go through the next passage on the right side. Go straight until you reach the yellow "!" box with the red coin next to it. # Now, take the left where you entered this room and go through the small doorway, which leads to a room with lots of passages. DIRECTLY when you enter take a right and there is a coin at the end. When trying to exit you may find the room with the giant pit. DO NOT '''go down it as there is no way back up. # Go back to the entrance of the large room where you took the left (there is a Boo, Goomba, and 1-Up mushroom here). There is a coin in the middle of it. # Go back slightly and take the passage on the right wall with the path of coins. This leads to a small room with a Kuromame and a sign which hints at where star 6 is. There is also a red coin here # Go back to the start of this path and continue straight in the central room. Right before entering the spacious room with all the Goombas, go through the very small passage with a boo in it. The last coin is here. When Mario collects all 8, he must find his way back to the start of the maze. From the small passage, take a left (if you end up in the Goomba room, head straight) and run back until you hit the wall. Take the first passage you come to here, then take a right. Then take a left and walk down the long hallway. From here Mario should be able to see the Amp. Just take the first left and follow that path until you see the golden star. '''Star 3: Quick Sand in the Labyrinth. As there is no obvious Quicksand you have seen so far, the only place it could be is in the giant pit. Pass the Amp and make the first right at the end of the long hallway then take the small passage to the right of this room, and immediately into the small passage to your left and go right. Around the turn, take the left passage and you should find the giant hole. Jump down it and you will be in a small room with black quicksand underneath and small stepping stones Mario must cross. From the second stone, Mario can easily long jump to the star. Star 4: Hang from the Ceiling Follow the path that lead to star 3, but instead of take the right in the doorway deep within the maze, take the left that leads to the 1-up and Boo. Run to the end of this room and you will be in a very small room with a small rock path. It seems the star is randomly put in the center of the room with no reasonable way to reach it. Mario must get to the end of the path, and at the last rock, Hang from the Ceiling which is really Monkey Bars/ Handholds to climb to the star. Star 5: The Narrow Path Pass the Amp and run to the end of the long hallway. Instead of taking to right to the rest of the maze, keep going straight and you will end up in a big room with Goombas and a narrow path along the wall. The higher Mario gets, the thiner the ledges become. Mario must eventually sidle, pressed against the wall, to get farther. Star 6: The Mystery of the Labyrinth Head to the 1-up mushroom deep within the maze. The sign that you found in Star 2 noted that the 1-Up is looking at where the secret is. On closer inspection of the room, the wall directly behind the mushroom is slightly discolored, and can be walked through to get the star. Fun fact, the Mushroom is 2-D and is always looking at you. Enemies * Amps * Boo * Goomba * Kuromame Category:Level Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Location Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Category:Underground Area Category:Maze Category:Music-Legend of Zelda